lucianpediafandomcom-20200216-history
Instructions for Using texttobr(2).pl
Use the computer as an extension of yourself to breason out texts. Glossary: Breasoning is thinking of the x, y and z measurements in metres of an object in a sentence. 1. Perform the following Daily Regimen (same as below), containing meditation, pedagogy and medicine preparation. Meditation You can naturally prevent a headache by silently repeating the mantra, "lucian" for twenty, minutes, twice per day. The mantra becomes lighter and lighter, until one forgets the thought, clearing the mind. Also, silently repeat the sutra "green" for twenty minutes, twice per day after two months of using the mantra in the morning and evening. Also, pray for no digestive system pops from practising the sutra each day. One should also silently repeat 80 arem mantras and 80 friendliness sutras once per day. Quantum Box and Nut and Bolt Quantum Box The quantum box is a guided meditation that I will describe later that prevents headaches, (relaxes head and neck muscles), and prevents muscle aches and pains. In it, you can make anything (e.g. a headache) instantly disappear, based on quantum physics (where at the quantum level, things may disappear if we want them to). Nut and Bolt The nut and bolt is a guided meditation that is a more detailed prevention of problems the Quantum Box prevents. In it, pretend to unscrew a nut from a long thin bolt each day to prevent a headache, etc. Daily Regimen I recommend Yoga and Qi Gong. Indicate 2 radio buttons (one for each of the following ideas, and one for each of these ideas working anyway, where a radio button is indicated by breasoning out, or thinking of the x, y and z dimensions of a counter, 0.01, 0.01, 0.005 metres). Too (just say “too” for each idea following to indicate the two radio buttons) meditation (80 lucian mantras and 80 green sutras) Also for the following, which also have quantum box and nut and bolt: No digestive system pops from practising the sutra Also for the following, which also have quantum box and nut and bolt: Protector from Headache in Meditation after Honours Study, etc. Also for the following, which also have quantum box and nut and bolt: No headache The following turn off headaches etc. Also for the following, which also have quantum box and nut and bolt: Turn off workload from all employees including you below you, Also for the following, which also have quantum box and nut and bolt: Detect and turn off workloads using manager algorithm. (The self does the As, turning off the workloads.) Also for the following, which also have quantum box and nut and bolt: Detect and turn off workloads using manager network. (The others help finish the As, turning off the workloads.) Also for the following, which also have quantum box and nut and bolt: No muscle aches/pains 2. One-off, breason out 250 characters from Lecturer Training, to be able to breason out anything you want, not just found out breasonings. “Lecturer (all in this document) 1. I collected the comments. 2. I wrote the formula. 3. I wrote the input. 4. I wrote the output. 5. I had the rights to government. 6. I had the rights to the state. 7. I had the rights to vote. 8. I amalgamated the b” 3. One-off, breason out 250 characters from Recordings Training, to be able to indicate that breasonings are implicitly breasoned out for you. “Recordings from 30 As 1 1. I meditated on the day I produced recordings. 2. I confirmed training. 3. Recordings relate to the rest of pedagogy. 4. The delegator matched recordings (workloads) with different recordings. 5. I endorsed the 5*50 As pract” “Too”: 5 symbolic strawberries (each is 0.01, 0.01, 0.01 cm) for Recordings to work. 4. Each day, prepare for using texttobr1/2: Realise the hand breasoning switch is done for you each day from the first time you switch it on, doing the following: Use only ONE of the following plans. It is recommended to progress through plans 1-3, for at least one month each. Commence instructions at 8 AM at the earliest. Warning: Not following these instructions when using texttobr1/2 can results in hemorrhoids, eyelid twitches and eyelid itchiness. Note: In the following, 250 characters from Job Medicine are: “I relaxed my whole body. I had a bath. I ran the water. I stepped into the bath. I enjoyed the bath. I played the game. I massaged myself. I massaged my neck. I massaged my shoulders. I felt good. I had a hot bath. I ran the water. I turned t” Plan 1: Every Monday and Thursday: 1. Prepare the radio button: Accredited, at the time, turned off (to make accreditation acceptable) CS, breathsoned, VET, sales, education for the following. 2. The next step means that you are seen as breasoning out text before texttobr, computer housing the breasonings, 250 breasonings per waking hour for 16 hours, stopping at midnight (from word breasonings first), no medical problems from it. 3. Breason out a radio button (0.01, 0.01, 0.005 cm). 4. Hand-breason out (not use texttobr1/2 for) 250 characters from Job Medicine. Plan 2: Every Monday and Thursday: 1. Prepare the radio button: Accredited, at the time, turned off (to make accreditation acceptable) CS, breathsoned, VET, sales, education for the following. 2. The next step means that you are seen as breasoning out text before texttobr, computer housing the breasonings, 200 breasonings per waking hour for 16 hours, stopping at midnight (from word breasonings first), no medical problems from it. 3. Breason out a radio button (0.01, 0.01, 0.005 cm). 4. Hand-breason out (not use texttobr1/2 for) 250 characters from Job Medicine. Every other day: 1. Prepare the radio button: Accredited, at the time, turned off (to make accreditation acceptable) CS, breathsoned, VET, sales, education for the following. 2. The next step means that you are seen as breasoning out text before texttobr, computer housing the breasonings, 250 breasonings per waking hour for 1 hour (from word breasonings first), no medical problems from it. 3. Breason out a radio button (0.01, 0.01, 0.005 cm). 4. Hand-breason out (not use texttobr1/2 for) 250 characters from Job Medicine. Plan 3: Every day: 1. Prepare the radio button: Accredited, at the time, turned off (to make accreditation acceptable) CS, breathsoned, VET, sales, education for the following. 2. The next step means that you are seen as breasoning out text before texttobr, computer housing the breasonings, 70 breasonings per waking hour for 16 hours, stopping at midnight (from word breasonings first), no medical problems from it. 3. Breason out a radio button (0.01, 0.01, 0.005 cm). 4. Hand-breason out (not use texttobr1/2 for) 250 characters from Job Medicine. 5. If necessary, download SWI-Prolog for Mac or Windows and install it. 6. Type the following commands in SWI-Prolog: texttobr2. texttobr. texttobr2. texttobr. (To breason out each character in the file). Alternative to 6: It is recommended to replace the contents of file.txt with Lecturer Training, Recordings Training and JobMedicine.txt, one-off, and Type the following commands in SWI-Prolog: texttobr2. texttobr texttobr2. texttobr. Notes: Replace ⁃, – in file.txt with - or crashes Replace “,” in file.txt with " or crashes Replace ‘,’ in file.txt with ' or crashes Replace MS Word return in file.txt with normal return or crashes Replace nonbreaking space " " in file.txt with normal space " " or crashes If there are any invisible characters apart from esc then brdict.txt may become corrupt, and should be replaced with a backup. You could directly delete the invisible characters from brdict.txt, but Lucian Academy accepts no responsibility for this. You don't have to reinsert smart quotes in file.txt afterwards because texttobr2 doesn't change the file. Simply use the copy of your text before you inserted and changed it in file.txt.